


Guilt

by foxdl



Category: Jack Taylor (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdl/pseuds/foxdl
Summary: A different ending for "The Dramatist" where Jack visits Kate at the hospital.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HouseofTheBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/gifts).



> Different ending for the dramatist. What would have happened if Jack had visited Kate at the hospital? Suggested by HouseofTheBear. Happy Birthday!

While the booze was still running through his head, a thought popped up, he needed to see Kate, just a quick look to make sure she was getting better. But outside the room second thoughts appeared as he realized that this was a bad idea. Christ, what was he thinking? He shouldn’t be here, she wouldn't want to see him anyway, and Cody is there, he will be a better company than him.

Jack turns to leave, but Cody notices and goes after him blocking his retreat. “What are you doing? Why are you leaving?” Jack stays silent, his eyes are on the floor. Cody could smell the booze and the guilt in him. “You’ve been drinking. Doesn’t matter. Just go in there and sit, she is sleeping anyway.” He says, a shadow of disappointment in his voice.

“That is not a good idea Cody. I should leave”.

“No, I won’t let you”.

Cody was dead serious, but what was the point of staying there?

“You don’t understand”

“I know you Jack. You are taking the blame on you but it is not like that. I was there too. You saved her”.

“That bastard chose her because of me”.

“Come on Jack, this is not about you, it’s about her. She needs us, so get in there; you don’t need to say anything. I’ll go and get some coffee, you need to sober up and don’t leave until I return”, his last words a small warning.

Jack reluctantly agrees, there was no point in changing Cody’s mind. He might as well sit down while the alcohol wears off.

Kate is indeed asleep, good she needs to rest. She looks a little better, no oxygen mask at least.

Jack stays silent for a few minutes, not sure about what he should do. And then, while looking at her, the alcohol betrays him and a rush of images goes through his head: she lying on the floor, she not breathing. The idea of losing her creates a hole inside him that he can’t barely breath.

He takes Kate's hand between his, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this." He falls silent again, closing his eyes and sighs still holding Kate's hand. Cody will be back in a minute but now he is not sure he wants him here or not, maybe he can stay with her for a few more minutes.

Kate wakes up but doesn't move, she is not sure where she is but a little voice tells her that she is ok. She thinks she heard Jack, and opens her eyes taking the scene in front of her. She is in the hospital, then she remembers the case, Luke is dead but she is alive, how? All is blurry but she remembers Jack's voice trying to save her. She moves her eyes a little and finds Jack, pain evident in his face, probably blaming himself if she knows him well enough.

This was not his fault, she is certain of that, she knows he cares for her although he won't admit it. She hears Jack’s sigh, he feels guilty; she wants to tell him that it will be ok, that she is ok.

Jack lowers himself to kiss her hand and Kate reacts and moves it to cup his cheek and lightly caress his beard.

Jack freezes, understanding dawning on him. She doesn't blame him! He should move and open his eyes but he doesn’t want to miss this. Kate lifts his face, she wants to look at him, he gets the cue and looks up at her, her eyes are sad and tired. Jack is surprised, he thought she will resent him for what happened but clearly she doesn't, it actually looks like... Is she sad for him?

Kate knows he is blaming himself, she can also tell he has been drinking. Why? After all these months? He was doing so well. How can she demonstrate she doesn't blame him? 

Her hand is still on his face, she motioned him to get closer and kisses his forehead, lowering her own she whispers "It’s ok, it’s ok”. 

Jack almost choking says, "I'm sorry".

Kate shakes her head lightly, “Don't be. You were right all the time about Gorman, I just didn't listened”.

“But he attacked you because of me, Kate”

“He attacked me because he is a crazy son a bitch and he could have hurt you too. Believe it or not I’m glad you are ok”.

Jack smiles at that, the same ol’ Kate, he is so glad she is ok. He knows that without her his life would be so empty, she gives him that tiny push to be a bit better.

They stayed silent for a while, Jack knows he should say something else but Kate beats him and says “Thank you for saving me”.

“The world would be a dull place without Kate Noonan in it”, he says with another smile trying to keep it light.

There are more things to say, things that Jack is not sure he would ever be ready to say, but now it is not the time.


End file.
